Drasticality
by The Jr. Smurfette
Summary: Even though I don't think this will fit, here goes! Hermione Granger has grown up, and so has Draco Malfoy. Follow them as they reunite and take the wizarding world by storm, in a very unsuspecting way. Please read and review!


"Harry? Its important." She said, voice shaking.

Harry came out of his room, eyes shining with concern.

"What is it Hermione? Are you hurt? Are you okay? What happened?" Harry started asking questions, worst case scenarios going a million miles per second through his head.

"Its nothing bad. Just Mum and Dad decided to tell me I'm adopted. I'm not a muggle-born. I'm a pureblood. They haven't sent me the letter telling me who I am yet though. I just wanted to know if you guys would still love me." She said, looking at the floor.

Harry walked over and used his hand to lift her face to look at him.

"Of course we still love you. Even if that pureblood family of yours has signed you away to someone we don't like. We'll always love you 'Mione." Hermione smiled and let a lone tear slip down her face as she stood on her toes to kiss Harry on the cheeck.

"Thank you. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you guys." Hermione laughed gently.

Harry raised a brow at her.

"Where you would be without us? More like, where would we be without you?" They started laughing as Ron stepped into the hallway.

"Oi! You guys started the party without me!" He had a mock hurt expression on his face as he walked toward us.

"Yep, we sure did! Not really, 'Mione was just filling me in. Go on 'Mione, tell him, he'll still love you too." Harry smirked at her.

She shot him a quick glare before turning to Ron.

"I was telling him how, just this morning mind you, I was told I was adopted. I actually belong to a pureblood family, though I haven't gotten the letter telling me exactly which family." As she finished explaing, a tapping came from the kitchen.

Hermione's eyes widened before she ran down the stairs to the kitchen to see if it was the letter she was waiting for.

Harry and Ron were walking down behind her when they heard a scream.

" 'Mione! Are you okay?" Ron and Harry shouted down to her.

"I'm Fine! Well, I don't have to worry about parents. They were killed about a month before yours Harry. They were the DeClementa's. They the wealthiest wizarding family in all the world. My dad was the Minister of magic before he was killed. And my mom was the creator of Witch weekly." She had a look of deep admiration on her face.

"Well, why don't you go and talk to Shacklebolt? He should clear everything up for you." Hermione nodded her head, apparating away to her room at her parents. She had a Minister to talk to.

She quickly donned a purple flowy blouse, and a black pencil skirt and disapparated to the Ministry of Magic.

She walked hastily to the Ministers office, but was stopped by his assistant.

"Miss, you are not allowed in there. The Minister doesn't except anyone unless they have an appointment." She said in a snooty voice, her pointed nose sticking in the while looking down on Hermione.

"Well, I just happen to be Hermione Granger, the war heroin that saved your pathetic ass from Voldemort. So, excuse me." She gave the woman a glare and pushed through into the Ministers office.

She looked back and caught the horrified expression on the womans face.  
>"Serves her right," She mumbled under her breath.<p>

"Serves who right, Hermione?" Kingsley asked, his eyes twinkling in a way that she thought only Dumbledore capable.

"Your assistant. You really should tell her to be more polite to people. I think her position has gone to her head." Hermione said seriously with a mocking tone.

Shacklebolt nodded and waved for her to have a seat.

"I presume you wouldn't have barged in here without it being important." He said, opening the floor for her to talk.

Hermione nodded and procede to tell him why she was there.

"I recieved a letter telling me that I am the heir to the lost family of the DeClementa's. I was wondering what I was entitled and what is expected of me. I was also wondering if I am involved in a marriage contract and if I am currently under a glamour charm." Through her explaination, Kingsley only nodded and went about his office gathering files.

"Yes, my assistant sent that letter this morning, though she didn't know of the contints or who it was to be sent to. This file here is about your familys will and arrangments. You are indeed involved in a marriage contract. You are engaged to one Draco Malfoy. I am terribly sorry, dear.

As for the glamour charm, that too, is also to be confirmed. If you wish I will reverse it now. And as for your entitlements, I will have your things settled in Gringgots and they will come and read your parents will. Is that all, dear?" Hermione's eyes were moving as if she were reading a book, as she tried to procces all of the new information.

"I would like to have the glamour removed, and I would like Draco to be notified of this, as I am assuming he and his parents think me dead. After he is notified I will make arrangments to meet him. May I see a picture of my parents? I would like to have a feel of how I will look after the glamour charm is lifted." Kingsley and Hermione both stood for him to take the glamour charm off.

"Hermione, before I do this, this is a picture of your parents." Shacklebolt said handing her the photograph.

Hermione looked at the picture with amazment. Her mother was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair, in gentle ringlets going down her back before coming to a stop at the small of her back. She had intense blue eyes with a ring of green around her pupil. Hermione had her mothers button nose, pouty mouth, and slim curvacious figure, while she had her fathers rich chocolate eyes and hair color. Her father was lean with hidden strength and high cheek bones with a long pointed nose.

Over all, her parents her dazzleing.

"How can I be anymore like them than I am now?" Hermione asked kingsley, confusion written across her face.

"I don't know. But lets find out, shall we?" She nodded, handed him the picture, and stepped back.

He waved his wand around and she felt a tingle up her spine.  
>She shortened by an inch or two, and her figure slimed a bit more. Her hair grew untill it fell just below her bottom. And just like that her transformation was over.<p>

"Hermione, come take a look in the mirror." He called her over.

She looked into the full length mirror and gasped. She could already feel the growth changes, but her hair had changed color and so had her eyes.

She now had bottom length carmal hair, with natural red and blonde highlights that flowed down her back in smooth ringlets. Her eyes had lightened and made room for the blue and green of her mothers eyes.

She was short and petite, with glamorous curves that were abundent, but was still very slight. Though she was able to keep her facial structure.

"Oh my. Are you sure my parents weren't part veela?" She let out a nervous giggle, and Kingsley chuckled along with her.

"Quite sure my dear. Now, as I understand, you have business to attend to. As do I. Now run along." It was a kind fatherly dismissal, but a dismissal all the same. Hermione nodded and made her way out of the office, and was able to catch the astonished look on his assistants face.

Hermione smiled and apparated home.

"Mum? Dad? I'm home." Hermione called to the empty house.

Her brows knitted together as she found a note on the counter.

' Hermione,  
>We have gone to the ballet tonight as a date, so don't worry dear.<br>We know you must be upset with us, but we understand, so take all the time you need. We should be home around Eleven tonight.  
>Love,<br>Mum and Dad '

"Well, that was spontanious." Hermione said while shaking her head.

' Mum & Dad,  
>I'm moving out and will stay with Harry and Ron for a while. I still love you guys, even though you aren't my real parents. I will visit regularly. I promise.<br>Love,  
>'Mione '<p>

She nodded approval and sat the letter down where they would notice it, before heading to her room to pack.

Since she was no longer a underaged wizard, all she had to do was shrink her belongings to fit inside a single box. She then proceded to shrink the box and slip it into her beaded bag.

Looking around her room once last to to check for any straggling items, she disapparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry! I'm back!" She called.

" Hey 'Mi-. Merlin 'Mione! Is that really you?" Astonishment was written on his face.

"Hermione looked down at herself, and her brows knitted together. When she had the glamour taken off, she hadn't thought to alter her clothes.

She quickly muttered a slight shrinking charm. She then looked back to Harry.

"Yes Harry, its me." She smiled at him as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"You look amazing 'Mione," He grinned at her.

"Thank you. Where's Ron? He can't have gone out could he?" She fake pouted.

"Maybe its better that he has. If he saw you he wouldn't be able to stay faithful to Lavender." Harry laughed.

"Oh," Hermione blushed.

"So how did the meeting with the Minister go?" He made his way to the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

"It went well. Turns out I am in an arranged marriage. Its to Draco Malfoy." She whispered.

Harry almost dropped the tea pot.

"Malfoy? Well, atleast he's calmed down a bit. He hasn't talked to anyone but his mother and father since the end of the war. What did you say your name is?" He inquired.

"DeClementa. The wealthiest and most well known wizarding family. But since I was sent into hiding when my parents died, they're name became nothing. But I'm going to change that." She smiled.

"Oh. Looks like the Malfoys will be bowing down to you, trying to get in the good graces of one of the most important and influential people in the wizarding world!" Harry busted out into uncontrolable laughter.

"Man! I have got to see the look on their faces!" He wiped away the visible evidence of his mirth.

"Well, I do have to arrange a meeting with him. Maybe You, Me, and Ginny should have dinner with them this afternoon! That way its over and done with and that I'll have you guys as support!" Hermione exclaimed, running to the desk in the livingroom that held the quils and parchment.

' The Malfoys,  
>I would like to invite you three to dinner with myself and my friends, Harry and Ginny Potter. I have recently found out I am engaged to your son. I would like to meet to discuss this and this was the only solution I could think of. We would just love if you could make it. The time and place is as follows. La Chalet Etoile at 6:15.<br>I hope to see you there!  
>Sincerely,<br>Hermione DeClementa (Granger) '

"This is brilliant!" She laughed. She quickly called Hecate, Harry's new scoop owl, and sent the letter off.

Harry and Hermione spent the time they waited watching the muggle movie 'Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows'. It was actually quite intresting. Right before it went off, Harry's owl started tapping on the window. Hermione jumped up and let the owl in. It swooped in and dropped the letter on the coffe table.

' Miss DeClementa,  
>We would be delighted to join you and the Potters for dinner tonight. And that is a brilliant choice for a retauraunt, dear. We can't wait until tonight!<br>Sincerely,  
>Narcissa Malfoy (The Malfoys) '<p>

Hermione grinned and showed Harry the letter.

"Well, looks like Gin gets to dress up tonight!" He laughed, walking to the floo to 'call' Ginny.

"Harry, which room am I staying in?" She stuck her head around the cornor into the livingroom.

"Second to the right, third floor. Theres a walk in closet and a king bed. Will that do for now?" He asked as if that was the standard for sleaze hotels.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course it is Harry." She smiled and walked away.

Narcissa was in the sitting room, silently sipping on her tea, when a tapping noise came from the window.

Narcissa wasn't expecting any mail. She didn't think her husband or son were either, considering that they were being shunned by the wizarding world.

"Lucius? Draco? Were either of you expecting mail?" She called to the boys a room over in the study.

They appeared in the door way with confusion written plainly on their faces.

"Well, open the window Draco and see who its from." Lucius comanded him.

Draco unlatched the window and the the bird in. It flew to the table and dropped the letter before perching on the back of the seatte.

Narcissa picked it up and read it, her face draining of color.

"Draco, I know we agreed to not arrange you in a marriage, but this arrangment was made soo after you were born. It is also to a bloodline we thought extinct." Narcissa's tone left no room for argument.

"Well, can you atleast tell me who I'm sentenced to?" Draco let out a exasperated sigh.

"Hermione DeClementa. Previously Hermione Granger, war herion and brightest muggle-born witch of her generation." Lucius' eyes widened. And that was a task all on its own.

"Leo and Amethyst's daughter survived? Oh dear Merlin! And she was tortured by Bellatrix. Draco, no matter your disagreements with her, she is the most powerful witch in the world. Her father was the Minister before Fudge, and her mother was the creator of Witch Weekly. You'd do best to stay in her good graces." Lucius was working himself up.

"So its settled! We're going to dinner with her and the Potters!" Narcissa exclaimed, sucessfully everting the topic.  
>*************************************<p>

"Ginny! You look fantastic! That dress compliments your hair perfectly!" Hermione gushed.

" 'Mione! Are you kidding me you look bloody amazing! How did you hide that body all through Hogwarts?" Ginny was baffled.

" I didn't really hide it. I just adheard to the school dresscode. And we need to get going if we're to be there on time." Hermione smiled at her easily excited friend.

"Well, I personally think both of you girls look gorgeous. Now, shall we?" Harry held his arms out to them. They nodded and grabbed ahold of his arms.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" The host asked.

"Yes, its under DeClementa, party of six." Hermione smiled at the man.

"Right this way, please." He led them to a table in the back with the most privacy a restauraunt could offer.

Hermione smiled as she was seated.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"Red wine please. Its going to be a long night." Harry smirked at the girls. He walked off, pressumably to tell the waiter their order and resume his post.

"Miss DeClementa! Its wonderfull to see you dear!" Narcissa had a warm smile on her face as she embraced Hermione.

Hermione smiled at her. "Please, call me Hermione. I hope this wasn't inconvenient for you. But I do have a couple of things I think we should discuss." Hermione said as she waved for them to have a seat.

"Of course dear. How can I assist you.?" She seemed a bit to eager to please. They must know of her family name, that or they knew her parents.

"I was wondering if you could teach me the mannerisms of pureblood society. That and I wanted to broach the subject of the Marriage Contract." Hermione said bluntly, while still managing to be courteous.

"Of course. And as for the marriage contract, Lucius and I are able to nullify it. Though I really hope it won't come to that." Narcissa said with genuine concern in her voice.

"As long as agrees. Do you?" Hermione lookeed to Draco. She didn't want to assume she could call him by Draco, least he get upset and storm off.

"Dear, you may call us by our given names, seeing as we are in no state to conradict you, and I most certainlly would be honored." Lucius said, his eyes shining with honesty.

"I wish you wouldn't treat me so highly. I just found out this morning, and I'm still not used to the name yet. I haven't even been notified of my entitlements as of yet." She shifted uncomortably in her seat.

"I can tell you that you are very powerfully my dear. You are basically the Queen of the wizarding world." Narcissa said, astonishment clear on her face.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Really Granger? I thought even you would know that." Draco chuckled.

Hermione pouted.

"Well, I'm sorry if I haven't really been intrested in the pureblood 'ins and outs' since the war. If you didn't notice I haven't really had the time to study up on these things, Malfoy."  
>Hermione said.<p>

"Draco, what did we tell yo-"

", please, he didn't do anything. I promise. This is actually more civil than we've ever been. I was actually thinking he would disagree to the arrangment. Though he's free to if he sees fit." She gave him a look that went right through him.

"Why don't we announce an engagement and see how that goes and how well we get on, then decide from there?" He suggested.

Hermione nodded. "Thats a brilliant idea. Narcissa? What about the lessons? I want to know the ettiquette atleast and some of the mannerisms. But I still want to keep my personality. Which I'm guessing has always been a no-no in all that, has it not?"

Narcissa nodded and elaborated.

"Okay, so I will have lessons with you every afternoon for three weeks, and Draco and I will annouce our engagement at a ball your going to throw in honor of my being found?"  
>Narcissa nodded while Lucius and Draco smiled gentley at her.<p>

" 'Mione, can you go to the loo with me real quick, please?" Ginny asked, an odd expression on her face.

Hermione nodded and quickly followed her to the loo.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Her voice was panicky.

"Yes, but do you remember why I wasn't at home when you came to talk to Harry and Ron? I was at . And guess what?" Ginny was pratically bouncing with excitement.

"What?" Hermione was a bit apprehensive of what could have Ginny so excited.

"I'm pregnant! And I want you to be the Godmother. But, mind you, I haven't told Harry yet. Do you think I could annouce it at your engagement party?" Ginny gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"I'll talk to Narcissa about it." Hermione gave her a smile and Ginny squeled.

They walked back to the table with happy looks on their faces. The rest of dinner was alight with chatter and laughing, much to everyones surprise. They all parted on good terms, and Draco staggled behind to try and catch Hermione.

"Hermione! Can I talk to you for a second?" Draco looked about ready to burst, but with what, Hermione couldn't figure out.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked him politely, trying to not fall asleep on her feet.

"Would you like to meet up tomorrow? Kind of like a date, but to just make sure everythings clearified? And do you need me to apparate you home? You look like your about to colapse." His brilliant silver eyes shown with concern.

"That would be great, to both." She smiled.

"Where are you staying?" He grabbed ahold of her waist, pulling her close to keep a god grip on her.

"I'm staying at Harry's and Ginny's. Its Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The old Order safehouse." She mumbled sleepily.

He nodded and apparated them away.

******************************************************************  
>AN: I hope you liked the first chapter! Right now all I know about this story is what happened in this chapter. Basically, I'm just making it up as I go. But, I really hope you liked it! Love, The Jr. Smurfette :) 


End file.
